A Moment Like This
by pyro hisaki
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo both like each other, and they don't even know it! But will a a confession at the park change all that? *songfic*


Disclaimer: I don't own 'A Moment Like This', Kelly Clarkson does. I also  
don't own Eriol or Tomoyo because CLAMP does. If I owned either of these, I  
would be rich. This also switches from Tomoyo's and Eriol's POV. You should  
be able to tell who they are.  
A Moment Like This  
~What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling that we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now~  
My angel,  
I see you sitting in front of me, but I can't do anything  
I am a coward  
I can't tell you how I feel, even though you're all I can think about  
You invade all my thoughts and dreams  
I can only hope and wish that you feel the same  
~A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this~  
He sits in back of me  
He is all I can ever think of, sometimes I never want to wake from a dream  
about him  
Even though we've been through thick and thin  
I can't tell him  
He always seems interested in Sakura  
even though he knows she is in love with Syaoran  
I wish he would share my feelings  
~Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share~  
Tomoyo  
Her sweet name passes through my lips  
How I wish she was mine  
I obsess over her, and everyone knows that I love her  
Except the raven-haired beauty  
She is oblivious to my feeling, and I don't want to ruin over friendship  
over love  
But how I wish you knew about my river of love for you  
~For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this~  
I have made up my mind  
I will tell Eriol how I feel, no matter if he doesn't share it  
I will not let him pass me without knowing how I feel  
When Sakura and Syaoran were getting something, I told him to meet me  
Meet me at the King Penguin slide, were so many memories lie  
And hopefully, for me, one of love  
One filled love between the blue-eyed sorcerer and I  
I can only wish  
~Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this~  
My dear Tomoyo has asked me to meet her at the park where many things  
happened  
Now, I have decided to proclaim my love for her, and hope for the best  
It is time for me to go to my angel  
Tell my angel how I feel  
We are here, on the swings, next to the King Penguin Slide  
My angel, no, not angel, she is a raven-haired, violet-eyed, goddess  
My goddess turns to me and says the words that will change my life  
" I love you."  
~ Some people wait a lifetime  
For the moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this~  
I have said it  
Now, I wait for his reaction to my proclamation  
He looks at me with his bright, tear-filled eyes and starts to open his  
mouth  
Here comes rejection, what I knew was going to happen  
But it come out that way at all  
On the swings, next to the King Penguin Slide  
My dreams, hopes, wishes came true  
" I also love you, now and forever."  
I now have a memory that I have longed for  
A kiss with my blue-haired, blue-eyed sorcerer  
~Oh Oh like this  
Oh Oh Oh Yea  
Some people search forever oh yah  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Ooh like this~  
Now they have experienced what it is to love and be loved by someone  
Many people have found this love  
For them, there will never, ever be another moment like this.  
Well, what did you think? This is my first fanfic about one of my favorite  
couples of all time. Eriol Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji! Thank you for  
reading this! By the way, could you please review? It would help me a lot.  
Flames are also ok because I can learn a lot of things from them and they  
will help my writing. Arigato! 


End file.
